


Terrified of Whats Inside

by hanorganaas



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Community: 1_million_words, Drabble, Episode: s03e07 Common Ground, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, John Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 07:01:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1183288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The wraith that fed off him is in some other cell in the bunker; but it still feels like his body was on fire, the flames eating away at him until he was nothing left but ash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Terrified of Whats Inside

He's in so much pain he cannot even think. The wraith that fed off him is in some other cell in the bunker; but it still feels like his body was on fire, the flames eating away at him until he was nothing left but ash. He bit his lip to stifle the small cries coming from his lips, hands curling into fists, nails scratching on the ground. His eyes lolled back behind eyelids.

He wishes Kolya took one of his teammates with him. He needed someone to distract him and guide him through the pain. Tell him everything was going to be okay, hell, someone to take away the ringing in his ears. Someone to tell him to be brave....

While John had hopes his team was going to come for him, there was a part of him that felt in his gut he was going to die. He is frightened. 

He isn't afraid to die. The uncertainty of it doesn't frighten him either, he knew the risk came with the job. Nor is he afraid of the agony of his possible demise.

No the thought of dying alone down here frightened John Sheppard much more than death itself.


End file.
